14 - The Forgotten Land
'How To Access' Connected to Map 6 after you defeat the boss of Map 13 'Tips for getting started' This is the first map that ramps up significantly in difficulty. There is a large gap between this map and map 12 and you will need to start crafting gear that focuses on the AR and resistances needed. Recommend that you change over from a Pally tank to either a Dragon Marshal 'DM' or a Dark Knight 'DK' at this point in the game. DM's are very effective with their reflect damage, especially on the map 14 dungeon boss. DK's become necessary as you move into maps 15, 16+, and Dark Rift 30+, as DM's will not have the armor needed. IMO I would prioritize a DK over a DM as DMs are very situational but DKs are required on some fights. You will need the following, in order of importance: * Rune Keeper Armor (Bleed Immunity) with 2 AR runes on everyone * Shields or crafted gear with AR runes, basically as much AR as you can get * Stun immunity on priest (U'r's Magical Ring) * Comfort zone: 6*30 Pro Tip: Even during the lategame, map 14 is the best for all around gold/souls and purple/gold drops for salvage. However, it is not the best for prayers. With lategame gear, you can 1 shot most of the mobs and clear the map in under 10 mins. If you can actively keep up this pace, you can get 20,000 gold and 70,000 souls per hour. Any questions ask me in Discord. Robo2084 Progression: * Find the Alchemy Array in the Forgotten Land > 51,51 Alchemic Array: Requires Hexagram Badge ** Activate the Alchemy Array > For this you will need: ** (10,45) '''Trade Market:' For the Flux **'(44,32)' Blacksmith Shop: For Fine Steel Ingot' x1''' **'(36,14)' Weapon Workshop: For Fine Steel Ingot' x1' **'(15,14)' Mystery Smelter: Requires Fine Steel Ingot x2 + Flux to '''Collect the Exile's Symbol **(25,2)' Abandoned Sentry: Requires Exile's Symbol' to Collect the Altar Key **(8,7) Abyss of Souls: ' Requires Altar Key, Defeat the Gemini Golems (Video) to get Magic Storm Core '''Note': completing this opens the "Abyss of Souls" Expedition which gives you a reward of Souls but not gold. This is a GREAT way to speed up leveling. I would still suggest running the Dragonmaw Fort and the Grand Cathedral for the class transfer at a minimum of 4 x 1 hrs a day on 12 hrs. **'(15,25)' Garden: To get the Copper Rose **'(8,53)' Expedition Tavern: Requires Copper Rose, Check behind the bar for a Ghost Spirits. Help Banner by defeating Bootcamp *** Explore Bootcamp of the Exiled > (51,7) Bootcamp : Requires: Ghost Spirits *** Gather 100 Brave Badges for the Statue of Waukeen (each full clear give 50 so you will need 2 days at a minimum). After you complete the dungeon once you will unlock > **** Go Back to The Tavern and reply to Banner > Return to Banner at (8,53) Expedition Tavern: to fetch the Stunning Ring. Dont pick a fight with him! *** (33,26) Old Journal: Requires 650 MAG, Trigger for: Restore the Statue of Waukeen > **** (29,29) Statue of Waukeen: Requires 630 DEX > 300 000 Woods > 240 000 Iron > 80 000 Gold then Requires: Stunning Ring + 100 Brave Badges + [[Magic Storm Core|Magic''' Storm Core']]', Collect the [[Hexagram Badge|Hexagram Badg'''e]]' + 'Blueprint Mighty Badge ***** Return to (51,51) Alchemic Array: To insert the Hexagram Badge ****** Enter the Alchemy Array > ******* Defeat: Demon Sovereign (Video) then Enter the Alchemy Array to enter Map 15. Dont forget to submit the Soul of Demon Sovereign to Necromant Mathogie at your Castle Sanctuary. 'Key Points:' *'(25,19)' Brewing Workshop: for the Blueprint Ghost Spirits (Appear after using the Ghost Spirits at (51,7) Bootcamp) 'Points of interest:' * (3,19) Stone Pit: For the Dynamite. *'(21,34)' Gold Mine: Requires Dynamite (bring 10 pickaxe) *'(34,40)' Abandoned Iron Mine: * (40,4) ' Stable: * '(46,20) Warehouse: * (7,34) 'Fabric Mill: * '(50,44) Farm Mill: Adds Food Craftmen +10 * (55,27) Lumber Mill: Adds Wood Craftmen +10 * (28,9) ' Run-Down Street: (OPT)'Quests: * (41,38) Ancient Monument: Ancient Elvish Language-Competent * (19,10) Ancient Monument: Ancient Elvish Language-Master Circus Challenge *'(42,3) ' Han, Rouge Knight: *Bleed, Can not be Stunned Drop: Protector Sword Gifted Alchemist *21,45 Rune Array: to start ** Return to Santuary to look for the answer > *** Open the Lock of Rune in the Forgotten Land > Near 21,45: '''to the Rune locks *** Rune Lock - Hawk > Wolf > Tiger (bottom left then clockwise) to open 21,45: Rune Array **** Explore the Rune Array in the Forgotten Land > **** Return to the Rune Array ***** Boss: Alchemist Gilbert > Reward: Gilbert's Square Hammer Games of the Braves *(28,23) Giant Stone Table: Pass Pieatis's Game: This is similar to the Snakes and Ladders game. ** Move to the 36th square by rolling the dices. You will either climb up or climb down. Depending on which square you land, you will face random mobs. Answer are in the link. ** 2x Guardian Golem: Ruthless Stomp*Ae Stun, Immune to Bleed *** Boss: Pieatis: Mind Control, Blinding, Immune to Stun (Vid by Goodurden) *** Reward: Dark Spirit Robe '''Daily Challenges: * Mage Swordman's Ghost*Scorch: Drop the Enchant Classics material for the Demon Blade. Will also drop Wizard Knight Ring on the first kill. Spawn in the right half of the map. * (51,7) Bootcamp 'Monsters:' * 4x Dragonborn Infantry: Howling Dragon*Stun, Soaring Dragon * 3x Furious Werewolf *Bleed * 4x Exiled Forerunner*Mag Down * 2x Exiled Forerunner, Frosty Drake: Freezing Frostbite*AoE Stun, Paw Strike*Bleed * 2x Gargoyle*Heal low health 'Bosses:' * Han, Rouge Knight Drop: Protector Sword * Mage Swordman's Ghost Drop: Wizard Knight Ring, Enchant Classics * Alchemist Gilbert Drop: Gilbert's Square Hammer * Pieatis Drop: Dark Spirit Robe * [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Freezing_Dragon Freezing Drago'n']''': '''see Bootcamp * Gemini Golems Drop: Twin Pendant * Demon Sovereign For the: Tyrant's Armor * Barbarian Banner Drop: Banner's Axe Loots: Category:Maps